


it started out with a kiss

by humanveil



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” says Michelle as Erin starts on Orla again; yelling about privacy and respect and herhuman rights. “Stop whining, would ya? You’re not missing out on much.”





	it started out with a kiss

It happens because Orla’s read Erin’s diary again—snuck it out from her room while she was asleep and told everyone about how she still hasn’t kissed someone.  _Again._

Erin tries to defend herself, because of course she does, but it doesn’t do much. Falls mostly on deaf ears. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” says Michelle as Erin starts on Orla again; yelling about privacy and respect and her  _human rights_. “Stop whining, would ya? You’re not missing out on much.” 

Erin scoffs. Folds her arms against her chest and leans back against the wall where she sits. “That’s easy for you to say,” she shoots back. She means it to hurt—or  _something_. It doesn’t. 

Michelle sighs. Rolls her eyes. Gets out of her seat in an exaggerated motion. “Come here, then,” she says, arm reaching out. Almost impatient. 

Erin doesn’t realise what she’s doing until Michelle is already doing it: her hand in Erin’s hair, curled at the nape of her neck as she nudges Erin forward, leans to meet Erin’s lips with her own. It’s chaste at first, awkward as Erin stays still, eyes wide open as Michelle kisses her. 

Michelle tugs at her hair, as if to say  _come on, move,_  and Erin considers it for a moment more before finally allowing herself to relax. She shuts her eyes, hovers a hand awkwardly near Michelle’s cheek and kisses back: soft and tentative. Unsure of herself.  

Michelle takes control. Eases Erin’s lips open with practiced moves. Her mouth tastes like the shots she’d stolen, traces of tobacco lingering on her tongue, and Erin wouldn’t call it  _pleasant_ , exactly, but it isn’t unpleasant, either. Not at all. 

In fact, she sort of likes it. 

Sort of wants more. 

Erin breaks away as she runs out of air. Falls back with a sort-of-gasp and stares at Michelle. She feels confused, mostly. Both at what Michelle had done and how her body had reacted. 

“Alright,” Michelle says as they pull apart, the word more than a little breathy. She tugs at her jacket, smooths a hand over the wrinkles and looks around at everyone, at the wide-eyed stares of their friends. She swallows, scoffs, “Pervs,” and gets back up to her feet. 

“You just—” James starts, watching as she retakes her seat. He’s pointing at her, at the space between herself and Erin. “You two—”

“Very observant, James,” Michelle snaps, sarcastic. She reaches for her half-finished drink, downs the rest of it in one swallow. “Erin’s had a snog, now,” she says, as if they all didn’t just watch. “Can we fuckin’ move on?” 

“But yo—”

“I said move on, James!” 

“But—”

_“James!”_

It’s Erin’s voice, this time. Sharp enough that he quiets. That they all do. There’s a tense silence, broken as Claire speaks up, something about maybe not being the  _only_  lesbian in their friendship group, and Michelle rolls her eyes as they settle back to normal. 

Erin sneaks a glance; meets Michelle’s eye for a moment. There’s a look, there. Something that tells her that this isn’t over yet.  

She can’t help but think it’s a terrible idea to be  _pleased_  about that.  


End file.
